molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji Ikari
Shinji Ikari battled Rorschach in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach. Later in the battle, he was semi-assisted, semi-replaced by his father, Gendo Ikari, who was in turn countered by Adrian Veidt battling all three of them. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the rapper Shinji Ikari is the main protagonist of the anime and maanga Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is a deconstructive take on the child heroes commonly found in anime series about piloting giant robots, and is deliberately characterized as very weak and pathetic compared to "normal" examples of such characters, reacting to the immense pressures placed on him much like an average, untrained child realistically would. At the start of the series, Shinji is contacted by his distant father Gendo Ikari and made to pilot the bio-mechanical entity Evangelion Unit 01 to protect Tokyo-3 city from evil alien creatures known as "Angels" who will destroy mankind if they reach the object of their goal which is within Tokyo-3. During the campaign against the Angels, he has major unresolved sexual tension with all three of the main females in the series. Shinji's morale eventually collapses completely after he is forced to kill the final, human-like Angel which he had befriended, and the last two episodes of the series consist entirely of his internal thoughts and trying to come to grips with himself, all while the "Human Instrumentality Project" is being activated. An alternate, more fully-realized ending is provided in the movie "The End of Evangelion", but it is neither any happier nor any less confusing. Lyrics Verse 1: Expecting a breakdown? I'll do no such thing this match: I'll display all of my pain and suffering like a bloody badge, As I show the world my true worth as the greater deconstruction; Teach this so–called "tortured" soul the meaning of dysfunction! I'm anything but aloof, but I'll provide eternal proof Of my superiority to any Charlton spoof… …Oh, what's the point in trying; who am I even fooling? I'm almost as fucked up as this maniac I'm dueling! …Wa-wait, No! Get it together… you mustn't run away; Just remember all that stuff from Warhammer 40k… …Oh, wipe that look off your inky face! You don't understand me, And I'd expect no different from a murderous vigilante! I'm the better person here, and I say that with rare confidence; I'll be the first to admit to my cowardice and incontinence, But compared to this ungodly sloven, I'm Adam and Lilith's freaking gift to women, With scoring from Beethoven… though, then again, you've got Bob Dylan… …Look, how my story ends is something no one seems to know, But I'm pretty sure I didn't become a bloodstain in the snow! And speaking of blood, forget your smiley face of doom, 'Cause that's nothing next to the mark that I left on the moon When I… Oh God, the horror; the sea of human orange juice… …Oh man, I can't do this; it's hopeless, there's no use! I'm a terrible person, and I ought to be dead; Oh, maybe I should have let them send in Rei to rap instead... Verse 2: Aaaugh, okay… alright, alright, I'm fine… Listen here, Mr. Short, Slim, Smelly and Scary: I'll disgrace you so badly, you can call me Happy Harry! I'm not locked in here with you, nor are you locked in here with me; I realize now that both of us are screwed up equally, And yet in spite of my faults, I at least know who I am, While you hide under a dress-cut mask, you schizophrenic sham! Why do I pilot the Eva? That's not even consequential, Because just like Ren and Stimpy, I'm way existential! I'm the one who's misunderstood and worthy of sympathy; You're just a stubborn sociopath of unwarranted popularity, So haul your vagrant ass home on some passing garbage truck. Your basis said it best, Walter: "Rorschach sucks." Dialogue: I… I can't do this… help me! Somebody, help me! Somebody, anybody, please?! I'm begging you!!! Trivia *He is the second character to visibly experience a major breakdown during a battle, the first being Clay Puppington and the third being Inspector Javert. **He is the only one to do so without it being triggered by any opponent or outside force. Category:Characters